


Derek Is Not Rude All The Time Or Maybe It's Only Around Stiles.

by SterekandDestieltilltheend



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandDestieltilltheend/pseuds/SterekandDestieltilltheend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tries not to be rude all the time. Or maybe he only does that around Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Is Not Rude All The Time Or Maybe It's Only Around Stiles.

"Hey, Sourwolf!" Stiles yells loudly from outside the house. He had a key he just thinks it's funnier to watch Derek's face twitch when he opens the door for him. "What do you want Stiles?" Derek says. He looks like he was upset, not the usual just angry that Derek is proficient at, but more like sadness. Like he was seconds away from crying. Of course he is never going say that out loud though, Stiles thought. But because of his lack of a brain-to-mouth filter, he blurts "Are you ok?" "Not really, but what do you want?" Derek asks. "Is it something I can help with?" Stiles asks, the expression of worry clear on his face. "Not unless you can make tomorrow not the day my family died, then no. what do you want?" "Oh. I'm here because, uh todays is the day that my, uh mom died." He whispered the last part knowing Derek would here it. "Oh. Well, uh, why did you come here?" Derek asks, trying not to sound rude for almost once in his life. he knows the feeling of having a dead mother. "Um. Well, because my dad always works as much as he can on this day every year because he can't really be sitting quietly on this day and I mean, I can't either but I tell him I'm fine so he has one less thing to worry about today and usually I just try to stay in my room on this day....." Stiles trails off. "Ok, I can understand that but that still doesn't really explain why you came here." Derek says. "Oh, well i decided I didn't want to just sit in my room all alone today, my mom wouldn't have wanted me to do that. So, I wanted to hang out with someone and I figured that you would be the best bet because you would understand that I don't want to talk about it and I know you wouldn't really pressure me about it. And also I likespendingtimewithyou. But, uh, I can leave if you want to be alone." "NO!" Derek says to fast. "Uh, don't leave. Come and we cam just watch a movie and have a quiet day, alright?" "Ok. Cool. Thanks. Would it be cool if i spent the night here and we could do the same for you tomorrow?" Stiles asks. "Ok, yeah. But don't think I didn't hear that spending time with me thing. We will be discussing that in three days." Derek says. "I was kind of hoping you would have just accidentally not heard that part." Stiles says glancing up from his shoes, to Derek, peering through his eyelashes. Derek doesn't respond he just pulls Stiles in to a tight hug and walks him to the couch. He pulls out the Star Wars DVD set that Stiles didn't know Derek had. They sat on the couch, close but not snuggling. Stiles awakes two days later on Derek's couch. He hadn't meant to fall asleep last night but the warmth at his back reminded him why he did. Derek was extremely comfortable, not that he would ever tell him that. "Stiles, where are you going?" Derek asks sleepily, when Stiles tries to remove himself from Derek's embrace. "Home? I figured that I had been here for two days and you probably didn't want me here anymore, you know stinking the place up with my Stiles-smell." He rambles. "Ok, one, I never said for you to leave. Second, I like the way you smell and lastly, I believe I told three days ago that we were going to discuss a certain thing you said. "Oh. That, yeah please don't kill me. I was just not going to tell you about my crush and just hope you never noticed. And i really did not actually want to say all that." Stiles says. "Really, Stiles? Don't you think that if I was going to kill you for I would have let you sleep and drool on me the past few nights?" "I don't dro-- Hold on! You said you like the way I smell. You told Scott the other day that everyone smelled bad to you. I went home and showered like six times---- wait is this you saying you like me back?" Stiles say, his eyes widening almost comically. "God, Stiles! You are freaking brilliant, like almost Lydia brilliant, don't try to deny it. But, you are completely clueless sometimes." Derek says, exasperated. "Oh, so you like me back. Ok, I can deal with this." Stiles says, staring at his hands. Derek raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth to say something most likely sarcastic. It never makes it out of his mouth because even with his werewolf reflexes, he did not see Stiles launch himself at him and push his mouth against his own. For a moment Derek is still, with surprise. But as soon as Derek's brain jumps back online he is shoving himself at Stiles until he is laying back under Derek on the couch. Stiles runs his hands up and down his back and front and sides. Staying clearly above the belt, in a way Derek sees clearly as a signal that Stiles did not want to just jump straight for that. Stiles pushes Derek back lightly. "I'm sorry, I really want to have what will most likely be amazing sex with you, I just don't want to that become the only thing in our what-ever-this is." "Don't apologize. You don't want to move that fast, I get it. Stiles, babe, I would never force you to do anything you don't want." Derek says. Stiles grins and says "I always knew you were an undercover nice guy. And babe? I like it, Sourwolf." "Tell anyone and I'll rip your throat out." "With your teeth? You would not, you'd miss me too much." Stiles says with a grin. "That I would." Derek says before pressing his lips back to Stiles'. Ten minutes of making out later a rather disgruntled Isaac come stomping the door. "If you ever kick me out just so you can do Stiles on the COUCH, I will murder both of you." He says and slams his bedroom door. Stiles didnt know Derek had kicked out, he thought that Isaac was just staying with Scott or something. Scott yells from outside, "Derek, why does your whole house smell like you either had sex with someone or was really thinking about it? He asks. When he comes in and sees Derek and Stiles laying in each other shirtless, he says "Never mind don't tell me, in fact never tell me anything about either of you sexually." As he runs from the house, Stiles glances at Derek and they both laugh until Isaac tells them to shut up.


End file.
